


DB & Finn one shots/drabbles

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DB and Finn one shots and drabbles.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net by me.</p><p>Disclaimer I do not own CSI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate Love

You burn to be with her and you hate it , you hate the power she has over you and the power she constantly uses against you to get her own way. 

You hate the jealousy you feel when you see her near other men and the lust you feel when she's close to you, but you love the feeling of her skin against yours.

You love the way she pouts' when you don't let her have her own way. 

You love the way she makes you feel alive, but most importantly you love her.


	2. Do you ever wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of one- shot/drabble collection.

Do you ever wish we could back to when we were closer than anything else in the world?. To the crappy motels that we would spend the whole time making love or the stolen moments in your office?.

Do you ever wish it was me lying beside you instead of your wife? or that it was me who was the mother of your children?.

Do you ever wish honey?, because I know I do.


	3. Tangled within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/DB one-shot/drabbles

Tangled within the sweet orchids of lust, I lay trapped within the honey- like nectar of Aphrodite For a single gaze upon the light which breaks from the delicate face, would rage within me pangs of carnality Your gaze embraces mine, and my lips part with yours to drink the dripping nectar-like dew Like hungry wolves, I, the predator feed upon the velvet whispers of the silken hair. Hoping..praying...and forever dreaming.


	4. Some days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/DB

There were days when she hated him for a variety of reasons, mainly because he broke every promise he ever made to her.He shattered her heart into unfixable pieces and he did with such ease it shocked her.

Then there were the days that her heart reminded her head that she loved him those days drained Finn more than the' days she hated him. Because those days reminded her that DB had once loved her the way she loved him, but for some reason he switched that feeling of.

One minute he loved her, wanted her and everything, and everyone could go to hell. Then out of no where it was "I can't do this anymore," and everything around her fell apart.

It wasn't entirety DB's fault this she knew,but he had a part to play in it. She'd long accepted that her own weaknesses played a hand in her world becoming a chaotic mess.

Her weaknesses that had left everything complicated.


	5. Letting Her Go

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI

She looked as if she were going to slap him or burst into tears, he'd prefer the slap and not for her to cry.

He wants to pull her close and whisper "I'm sorry, " but he doesn't.

Because he gave up the right to do that a long time ago.

He hadn't wanted to, but he did it for her and she couldn't see that.

She was self destructing from the guilt of being with him so he did the only thing he could and let her go.

If he had known she'd completely spin out of control he never would have ended things, but he hadn't so all he could do was sit back and helplessly watch it happen.

And when she'd finally moved away from him and pulled herself together he came crashing back into her life, pulling her back into his.


	6. He can't see it

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI.

Set pre Vegas & pre Janet Warren case.

Barbara Russell's P.O.V

He's pretending to sleep and I know that he is pretending, but I honestly don't have the energy to argue with him anymore tonight.

His first night off in months we've spent the majority of it arguing over something that's never going to change.

He accused me of being jealous and that I was stupid to even think that was anything going on between him and Jules.

And he's telling the truth or at least how he sees it to be true. No,physically there nothing going on between them, but emotionally there is and he just doesn't see it.

He loves me, but he loves her too and not just as friend. They have this connection and chemistry that we've  
never had, no one can make him lose his cool faster than her.

There are days when I think that a great part of him resents meeting me first and not her.

There are days I wished he had and it isn't because I don't love him or our children because I do, but he needs her and he has never needed me.

I don't know what makes her special to him.

I must have asked myself "Why her?," a thousand times and never come up with an answer. I mean out of all the people he works with why is she the only one who's been to our house for dinner. Why is she the only one our children consider family.

She is the one thing from his work that has ever been allowed to mix with our life together.

Maybe the first time she came to.dinner should have been a clue to one day my husband would emotionally closer to her than me.

She cut her leg helping Charlie get his basketball down from the tree. It wasn't that deep of cut, but that didn't stop him fussing her over as he cleaned up her leg.

He was gentle with her like she'd break any second , but even though I'd known Jules less than two at hours at that point I know she was strong.

I still can't drill that into D.B's head even now.

She breakups with someone and he has to support her. She does something reckless and he covers up her mistakes.

One day she's going to screw up really badly and he won't be able to fix it for her. 

And she'll hate him for it and she will, but he can't see it no.matter how many times I try to make him.

Which would hurt him and there is a part of me that wants that to happen.

For her to screw up, for her to hate him and for it hurt him.

Because then I'd have him, fully have him. They'd be no more running  
around after her, they'd be no more of me having to phone her up to come over because he's gone to a place mentally where I can't reach him and she can.

And as I hear him sigh next to me I hate myself a little for wanting this


End file.
